Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Kane, Lawrence, P ABSTRACT NF-[unreadable]B family transcription factors are critical regulators of gene transcription. Mutations in the NF-[unreadable]B pathway are now known to contribute to cellular transformation and the development of cancer. I have been studying the role of the serine/threonine kinase Akt in cellular activation and NF-[unreadable]B induction. Interestingly, Akt is also a proto-oncogene, and is frequently amplified or activated in cancer. Akt is known to contribute to the activation of numerous downstream pathways, including NF-[unreadable]B. I hypothesize that activation of NF-[unreadable]B is important for the effects of Akt on T cell activation and transformation. At this point, the overall role of NF-[unreadable]B in Akt-mediated transcriptional up-regulation is not clear. Also, it is not known precisely how Akt contributes to NF-[unreadable]B activation. We have recently made some progress on this latter question, by showing that the protein CARMA1 is required for Akt-mediated NF-[unreadable]B induction in T cells. Also, Akt can interact with CARMA1 and modulate its localization, in addition to increasing the phosphorylation of Bcl10, which is found in a complex with CARMA1. Based on our preliminary data and the hypothesis stated above, three specific aims are proposed. (1) To better understand how the interaction between Akt and CARMA1 affects cellular activation, we will employ a variety of molecular and cell biological approaches that will reveal in detail how this interaction is regulated. (2) To elucidate the role and regulation of Bcl10 phosphorylation, we will map sites of inducible phosphorylation within Bcl10 and determine both their functional relevance and the role of Akt in their regulation. (3) To determine the global role of NF-[unreadable]B in Akt-mediated gene regulation and transformation, we will use microarray technology, first in conjunction with a powerful inhibitor of the NF-[unreadable]B pathway, to reveal which Akt-inducible genes require NF-[unreadable]B activity. Conversely, we will also inhibit Akt activity, and assess the effects on NF-[unreadable]B regulated genes induced during T cell activation. Completion of these studies should yield important information about the cooperation between two important regulators of normal and neoplastic cell growth - Akt and NF-[unreadable]B. Project Description Page 6